Chanter
by feylie
Summary: Songfics sur la belle chanson de Florent Pagny. Et vous vous doutez un peu qui va se coller pour chanter,lol


Salut !

Et me revoilà sur une fic yaoï toujours sur Gravitation (dont les persos sont pas à moi). Et pour cette song-fic, voilà notre Shûichi qui va devoir relever le défi de chanter – et c'est le mot – sur la chanson de Florent Pagny « Chanter »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chanter

_Chanter, pour oublier ses peines,_

Encore quelques secondes à attendre dans les coulisses. Encore quelques secondes avant de pouvoir chanter.

_Pour bercer un enfant, chanter..._

_Pour pouvoir dire "Je t'aime..."_

Je monte les escaliers pour atteindre la scène aussi fébrile que si je devais passer devant un juge. L'excitation est à son comble, mes mains tremblent comme toujours.

_Mais chanter tout le temps..._

C'est un nouveau combat que je mène contre le silence, pas le leur mais le tien, Yuki. Ce silence dont tu t'es enveloppé dans le seul but d'éloigner ceux qui cherchent à percer ton armure. Tu restes seul dans ton coin à ruminer de sombres pensées sans regarder ces rossignols autour de toi. Ceux qui cherchent à égayer ta vie.

_Pour implorer le ciel ensemble,_

_En une seule et même église,_

Beaucoup ont abandonné l'idée de te comprendre. Pas moi. Beaucoup ont jeté les armes, fatigués de devoir percer une coquille qu'ils ont fini par supposer vide. Pas moi. Je suis bien trop déterminé, ne le penses-tu pas ?

_Retrouver l'essentiel... et faire..._

_Que les silences se brisent..._

Je ne suis pas comme tes autres conquêtes. Je n'ai pas leurs courbes pour te séduire mais pourtant j'y suis parvenu.

Si j'ai eu ton corps, je cherche désormais autre chose, Yuki. A toi de deviner ce que je veux que tu découvres par tes propres yeux.

Je suis enfin sur cette scène illuminée de milles et unes couleurs. Elle est immense et pourtant je ne suis pas perdue. Je sais où j'avance. Je sais comment dominer cet espace.

_En haut des barricades,_

_Les pieds et poings liés,_

Et là devant moi... la foule. Elle est à mes pieds comme les croyants sont aux pieds de leur dieu. Elle s'agite au moindre de mes mouvements.

_Couvrant les fusillades,_

J'entends les cris, j'entends leurs voix qui me disent "je t'aime". Je leur dois ma vie sur scène tout comme je te dois ma vie en couple. Toi qui au loin et que je découvre.

_Chanter sans s'arrêter..._

La musique inonde la salle et mon chant s'élève haut dans le ciel. Ici, je suis le seul à pouvoir créer le tonnerre, le seul à inciter les brebis à me suivre dans mon royaume. Je les invite comme toi, Yuki, à oublier leurs tourments. J'en suis capable. Je suis le magicien qui vous envoûte pour vous faire danser.

_Et faire s'unir nos voix,_

_Autour du vin qui enivre,_

Magie des mots, magie de la musique qui me fait sentir libre. Sur scène, je suis moi.

_Chanter quelqu'un qui s'en va,_

_Pour ne pas cesser de vivre..._

Laisse-moi te montrer mon univers, Yuki. Celui qui t'entoure en ce moment même.

Ecoute-moi, regarde-moi et tu sauras qui je suis Yuki. Toi, qui crois que je m'amuse tel un gamin. Toi qui crois que je ne sais rien de la vie. Détrompe-toi. Je connais sa beauté et j'ai connu sa cruauté... surtout lorsqu'elle prend ce qu'elle vous donne...

_Quelqu'un qui s'en va_

Mais je ne m'inclinerai jamais. Ici ou là-bas, je resterai debout.

_Pour ne pas cesser de vivre..._

Entends cet aveu, Yuki...

_Chanter_

Sais-tu que je t'ai cherché durant des éternités ? J'ai fourni des efforts pour ne jamais tomber avant le final. J'ai sans doute subi des réincarnations pour pouvoir te retrouver toi mon homme.

_Celui qui vient au monde...l'aimer..._

_Ne lui apprendre que l'Amour,_

Mes chansons ont été des indices que j'ai semés derrière moi pour que tu puisses deviner qui est ton âme sœur. La personne qui t'emmènerait avec elle loin de la grisaille de tes murs.

_En ne formant qu'une même ronde,_

_Chanter encore et toujours..._

Il a fallu ce jour de hasard…

Un soir où les notes d'un piano ont joué la musique de notre rencontre, tu as ramassé ce bout de papier. Tu as découvert mes mots. Tu as ouvert une fenêtre.

_Un nouveau jour vient d'éclore..._

_Pouvoir encore s'en émerveiller,_

Une chanson, la mienne, a su t'interpeller. Et même si tes paroles avaient le goût amer d'une séparation, je ne t'ai pas donné l'occasion de t'éloigner de moi.

_Chanter malgré tout toujours plus fort..._

Un seul regard de toi et j'ai su que tu étais celui que mon coeur recherchait. Et même si tu as nié au départ, tu savais que nous ne serions rien séparé l'un de l'autre. J'ai bu tes paroles comme tu as bu mes larmes.

_Je ne sais faire que chanter..._

Pour te capturer et ne plus jamais te céder à quiconque, il a fallu que je me batte avec mes armes. Et même si je perds contre toi chaque nuit lors de nos batailles, je ne regrette rien. Car je sais qu'un jour tu seras celui qui cédera à bout de souffle.

_Et faire s'unir nos voix,_

_Autour du vin qui enivre,_

Pour le moment, festoyons car je suis un prisonnier heureux ivre d'amour et ivre de toi.

_Chanter quelqu'un qui s'en va,_

_Pour ne pas cesser de vivre..._

Et même si je sais que le monde n'est pas prêt à accepter entièrement ce que nous sommes, je continue à t'aimer. Oui, je t'aime pour le meilleur, et pour le pire... le pire n'est qu'une barrière de papier que je déchirerai pour nous.

Que la tyrannie perdure, jamais je m'éloignerai de toi.

_Je ne sais faire que Chanter,_

_Pour quelqu'un qui s'en va_

_Pour ne pas cesser de vivre..._

Ma force est dans mes chansons autant que dans l'admiration que je te voue. Sans toi, où trouverais-je mon inspiration ? Tu es ma muse, tu es ma plume, tu es mot.

_Chanter_

Et s'il y a un prix à payer pour pouvoir s'aimer librement. Payons celui de notre liaison, Yuki. Offrons à cette foule qui m'acclame la chanson de notre amour.

_Chanter_

Qu'ils y dansent dessus. Qu'ils répètent mes mots que je t'ai murmurés à l'oreille sur ton oreiller. Qu'ils puissent comprendre à quel point nos nuits sont toujours sans répit. Tu me harcèles, je te torture. Tu me susurres tes confessions, je te murmure mon amour.

La fatigue nous est étrangère… peut-être parce que nos journées passée loin l'un de l'autre sont bien plus difficiles à supporter. Loin de toi, en tout cas, je me sens seul.

_Pour oublier ses peines. _

Alors, je chante pour oublier. Je chante pour combler mais je chante aussi parce que c'est ma passion après toi.

_Pour bercer un enfant... chanter..._

_Pour pouvoir dire "je t'aime !" _

_Et chanter tout le temps _

Tant que j'aurai ma voix pour leur dire ce que mon coeur ressent, tant que j'aurai mes mots pour te dire à quel point je t'aime, toi l'écrivain dont la plume sait toujours toucher mais dont les yeux blessent, jamais je ne faiblirai face au monde. Je clamerai notre amour sans cesse.

_Tout le temps..._

Regarde-moi et vois à quel point je suis heureux de chanter notre histoire.

_En haut des barricades,_

_Les pieds et poings liés, _

Laisse-moi de prouver que je viserai toujours la lune pour toi. Laisse-moi te prouver que l'amour est un chant et qu'il peut faire des miracles même sur les terres les plus arides de ce monde.

_Chanter..._

Oui, regarde-moi Yuki et vois l'homme que je suis. Sans aucun mensonge, sans aucun artifice. Devant cette foule, je mets mon âme à nue, tout comme je me dénude entre tes bras sans que jamais je ne parvienne à t'ôter ce masque taciturne.

_Couvrant les fusillades,_

M'aimes tu autant que je t'aime ? Sans aucun doute oui, mais tu ne le montres pas. Seuls tes gestes lors de nos étreintes témoignent en ta faveur.

Tu es froid mais laisse-moi te réchauffer. Ecoute ma voix et tu verras à quel point l'été est bien plus doux que l'hiver. Laisse-moi cette chance de te montrer ce qu'est mon monde, Yuki.

_Je ne sais faire que chanter..._

Ce ne sont pas mes doigts qui vont glisser sur ta peau. Ce sont mes notes qui vont s'en charger. Ma bouche ne va pas te goûter, elle va juste te murmurer pour mieux te capturer.

_Chanter sans s'arrêter... _

Accepte ce que je t'offre.

_Chanter..._

Mon corps qui se déhanche sur cette scène. Mes yeux qui te cherchent, te trouvent et te séduisent.

Je suis à toi. Aujourd'hui et pour toujours. Sans me préoccuper des autres, je ne suivrai que toi. Je suis devenu esclave autant de tes yeux que de ce que tu es. Les entends-tu ces chaînes que je traîne à mes pieds ? Non, ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sont pas des chaînes de fers, ce sont justes les chaînes de l'amour. Et je les traîne avec fierté malgré le regard des autres.

_Et faire s'unir nos voix, _

_Autour du vin qui enivre, _

Regarde ce poing que je lève vers le ciel. Il est fier et il est à toi.

Je combats pour toi, mon roi.

Je bataille pour toi, ma chère loi.

_Chanter..._

Alors as-tu compris ? Sais-tu ce que je ressens sur cette scène et que je veux que tu ressentes ?

_Chanter quelqu'un qui s'en va, _

Toi et moi.

Yuki, l'écrivain. Shûichi l'artiste.

_Pour ne pas cesser de vivre... _

Tu as les doigts. J'ai la langue. Que nos voix ne fassent plus qu'une.

Complémentaire.

Yuki, si je suis capable de chanter c'est que la vie m'a souri.

_Je ne sais faire que chanter_

_Pour quelqu'un qui s'en va _

Et peu importe que tu te terres dans le silence. Peu importe si à tes yeux, je demeure un gamin capricieux ou fantasque... Je suis un homme qui chante et qui sais écouter les bruits qui l'environnent.

_Pour ne pas cesser de vivre..._

_Chanter..._

Et ce que j'entends depuis cette scène... ce que je parviens à saisir malgré les hurlements de mes fans, ce sont les battements de ton coeur... Ils battent pour moi et me crient que tu m'aimes sans réserve, sans honte et sans doute.

Si je l'ai compris, tu as également saisi cette vérité.

Je le vois dans ton regard et dans ton premier sourire que tu m'adresses… Tu as vu ou plutôt entendu ce que mon âme a chanté pour toi, mon Yuki.

xxxxx The End xxxxx

Une autre song-fic de terminée ! Va falloir que je me calme un peu dans toute cette folie, lol.


End file.
